Between Two Points
by toofabooforyou
Summary: Jensen and Jared are thrown into a reality where they're married actors and that's not the biggest "issue". Memories from their alter-married-selves get thrown into the mix as their original personalities and feelings get confused with the love and passion; what will happen to the used-to-be-bestfriends?
1. White Sheets

"Dude, it's like three o'clock in the morning. We have to catch the early morning flight. Why don't we just crash over at the airport hotel?" Jared turned to his companion, and lifted his eyebrows in question. Jensen thought a moment and nodded.  
"Yeah, sure man. Sounds good." Jensen flagged down the shuttle to the Vancouver airport hotel and threw his luggage into the trunk. "Try and not be too gay, I'd hate what the media would do if they caught us looking guilty entering an airport hotel and this ungodly hour." Jensen suggested and nudged Jared's elbow as he threw his stuff into the trunk, then laughed when Jared jabbed him in the side.  
"Hey, you too man." Jared raised his eyebrow accusingly, then giggled as they entered the shuttle and Jensen snorted. "You act more friendly with me than Daneel, you never know. And you wear more makeup than her." Jared added, flashing a shit-eating grin to Jensen, who just snorted again.  
"You too, douchebag." Jensen's mouth twisted up into a sarcastic-ly earnest smile, and Jared sighed. The driver recognized who they were, and was very confused.  
"Shithead." Jared replied casually. About ten minutes later they were dropped off at said hotel, then they went to the check-in. The duo shuffled up with their things and smiled at the girl behind the desk.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The clerk smiled with her eyes, her grin widening as she saw two gorgeous men, wearing makeup and looking tired as anything. They appeared familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on where she'd have seen them before.  
"Could we get a room for a couple hours?" Jared looked at his watch, then added. "That's all we'll need." Jared commented innocently, referring to how many hours they had until take-off. Jensen jabbed him in the side and Jared blushed like a school girl.  
The women behind the counter smiled and thought how cute this couple was, "Of course, one moment." then swiftly entered to see what's available. Two rooms showed up, two queens and the honeymoon suite. The girl thought to herself, pondering and running through ideas even though she should ask the two gentleman; she just thought how many hours these two lovebirds have been traveling so she should probably treat them. Oh, but how wrong she was. "Could I have some form of payment please?"  
"Here's my credit card." Jared handed the girl his personal credit card and she stared at it for a moment. Her mind clicked.  
"Jared Padalecki" she stated mindlessly, then turned to the shorter of them. "and you must be Jensen Ackles." Her question surely turned into a fact-of-foremost statement and they both smiled and nodded in agreement, her grin tripled, and she put her hand on top of the counter to stabilize her spinning head. "Right away, wait here please." She disappeared in the back and pressed the 'recording' button on the security camera focused on the desk and the hall on the third level. She was totally showing this to her friends. The blonde swiped a keycard through the system and nodded at herself when it beeped through. She then came back with a keycard and Jensen accepted it.  
"So you'll be staying in room 301." She was going to add 'our king suite' but she decided not to, to save the two men from embarrassment. "Your total is ninety five, sixty four" She slided Jared's credit card in to the mobile debit machine and handed Jared as he eyed it with suspicion.  
"We're only using the room for a few hours, could you knock off the price a bit?" Jensen intervened, raising his eyebrow to the price. She almost giggled. Gay men these days, so cute and innocent; until you have to clean their sheets. From the look of these two-with all of the sexual tension, there would be a lot of sheet-cleaning to do.  
"We have to clean the sheets and put everything back into place." She pointed out and Jared nodded, payed and smiled at her. Jensen's mind was in the gutter. The two of them were about to go to the elevators when the smarter of the two realized they have no idea where the elevators are. Jared looked over his shoulder and she smiled back at him. "The elevators are over there." She gestured to the south elevators and they nodded.  
"Thanks." The two of them smiled and she grinned back, running to her laptop and opening tumblr, titling 'J2 and Wincest is canon.'

"What the fuck." Jensen looked at the heart-shaped, king sized bed and the little package of lube and condoms sitting in the middle of the bed.  
"She gave us the honeymoon sweet." Jared commented, looking at the champagne and the sign stating 'Congrats to your marriage, this is on us!' Jared facepalmed. "Shit."  
"Oh no..." Jared looked at Jensen, who was on his cellphone, looking mortified.  
"What?"  
"That girl, she recorded us signing in to the hotel, entering the honeymoon suite and posted the video everywhere. Twitter is going crazy with Wincest and J2 fans. We done fucked up, man." Jensen sighed and looked at Jared tiredly. So tiredly.  
"So we're apart of a scandal now?" Jared sighed. This sucks.  
"Yeah. Oh god your fiancé is going to kill you." Shit. Jared forgot about her.  
"Well, whatever I'm going to bed." Jared dropped his stuff in the corner, Jensen looked at him like he grew two heads as Jared lost his shirt and jumped into bed.  
"You're crazy. I don't swing that way, man." Jensen looked away from Jared's bare chest and said chest rose and fell in laughter.  
"Me neither, man. I'm way too tired to be dealing with this shit. There's no way to get yourself out of a scandal once you're in one, just wait until it blows over." Jared shifted and put a pillow into the middle of the bed. "I don't do cuddling either, so don't try it." Jared joked, wriggling his eyebrows and flashing his dimples as Jensen gave up.  
"It's too late to be thinking about this shit." Jensen jumped in bed beside Jared, who clapped once as the lights turned off. "Goodnight. And you don't try and cuddle with me either, your way too sweaty." Jared snorted and he felt his eyelids fall, sleep taking him over.

Jared felt his bare skin against sheets and sunlight warming his eyelids. He tried to move but a strong arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him against a strong chest. 'Shit.'  
"Jensen..." Jared tried to poke the other man awake, still too shocked about the situation. He also had no pants on, was another factor of shock.  
Jared tried wriggling against the muscles of his co-star but no dice, Jensen was surprisingly stronger than him. "Jensen! Dammit wake up!" Jensen groaned and woke up then tensed, then let go of Jared like he was fire. They both ignored a subtle feeling to hold the each other again.  
"What the actual fuck."Jensen scooted to the other side of the bed, dragging the white comforter with him as he tried to cover up.  
"Why are you naked? Why am I naked?" Jared sprung out of said bed and fell onto the black marble floor as a sharp, stabbing pain jolted his hips and backside; and stole the sheets from the bed and covering himself from the ground. Jensen almost ran to Jared's side, but stopped the feeling all together. "What the fuck happened last night?!" Jared was manic, he remembered nothing except the hotel incident and falling asleep, then a migraine; Jensen would answer but he was too lost to even speak. "Where are we...?" Jared looked around the bedroom as he wobbly rose to his feet again, which was not a hotel but an actual bedroom with a closet and pictures of J2 when they were kids decorating the walls. He was so confused. "God my back hurts!" Jared tried to rub his lower back, but to no success of easing whatever kind of pain this was.  
"Jay..." Jensen was hunched around the bed facing away from him. "Do you have a wedding ring on right now?" Jared drew a blank.  
He looked down, an elegant silver ring decorated on his left hand, the coolness of the metal grazing his senses. It wasn't the one Sandra gave him, this one looked more feminine; with a large diamond resting in the middle with small floral indents on each side of said jewel. "Yeah-but this isn't the one Sandra gave me... What the hell?" Jared was adjusting his makeshift robe to eye the ring without losing his decency in front of his co-star. "And I don't have a silver wedding ring..." Jared looked at Jensen, restraining the urge to climb on the bed and touch those back muscles that were flexing as he moved to pass Jared something. What the fuck is wrong with him?  
"It seems like you do and you're married." Jensen handed him a black picture frame with lost eyes. Jared took the frame and his eyes widened.  
"We're married?" Jared looked stunned as he peered at the photo of them kissing, passionately, with wedding suits on and the same ring he was wearing was gracing his finger in the photo. Jared was really confused at this point, his eyes wandering to another frame on his side of the bed. It's a picture of Jensen kissing Jared's cheek with a wide smile on his face, as Jared cut a wedding cake. Jensen shrugged and he looked around, speechless.  
"Maybe this is a TV show? And... They put two co-stars in a bedroom with indicators that they are married to make money...?" Jensen remarked and Jared walked over to the closet, disregarding his comment.  
"I'm getting dressed, you should too then we can try and get out of here. Okay?" Jensen agreed and Jared took a pair of dark jeans with a white V-neck. It wasn't really his style, but it was the only thing in reach. Jensen grabbed around the same outfit, except a grey dress shirt. They both forgot about decency as they changed in the odd room like they've done it before.  
They both walked cautiously out the door. Everything was so white. White, black and silver. White carpets, elegant black and silver paintings, wall ornaments and even silver chandelier hung above the staircase across from their room. From where they stood, a marble staircase led it's way downstairs, silver handrails resting elegantly on each side of it. It looked very modern.  
"Woah." Jensen looked at a picture of them at a panel. The panel they were just at, actually, but they were all draped on top of each other like lovers. Jared snorted.  
"We actually don't look half bad." He commented, and Jensen gave a little laugh. They were pretty close, through all these seven years of working together they'd always got along. So even joking around about being married was humourous.  
"I'm starving, let's go see if this clown house has a kitchen." Jensen commented, and Jared nodded as they went down the black marble staircase to find an open room, the walls clear glass as it peered over what seemed to be Toronto. The kitchen was at the back of the room, beside the staircase that descended towards the glass walls.  
"Shit." Jared commented in awe.  
"It's really nice." Jensen agreed, and Jared walked around to the stove.  
"Okay, we've got two fruit bowls." Jared commented, pulling the two tupperwares out of the fridge and consumed one, then passed the other to Jen who did the same. Just as Jared and Jensen went to sit down, the doorbell rang. They snapped their focus to the door, then to each other.  
"Shit"  
"Sonofabitch."  
They both stepped and walked slowly to the door, and Jared looked at Jensen before opening the door.  
"Guys, come on. I get it, newlyweds are too stuck up in their own worlds but Christ the panel starts in ten minutes. Get your shit ready now and I'll drive you incompetent love birdies myself." Blue eyes stared at the pair, and Jared coughed abruptly.  
"Misha, please tell me you're not in this too." Jensen sighed and wiped his face in stress. "I can't believe this. Do you think this is funny? Me being married to Jared? I'm not laughing."  
"Lord no!" Misha took a step back and gasped in fake mortification. "Your love life is the best thing ever, and I'm so sorry if I offended you, but we really do need to get going." Misha pouted, then looked up to Jared and winked at him. "And you," he pointed dorkily at Jared, "be happy that you found a man like Jensen. Good lord, he's a keeper! I'll be in the car." Misha stated that last part as soon as Jensen begun to glare at him. Jared closed the door slowly.  
"What the fuck was that?" Jensen spoke mindlessly, not looking at anything in particular.  
"What the fuck is this?" Jared commented, gesturing at everything. "Misha's weird but I've never heard him say 'love birdies' before." He laid a stressed hand on his temples, trying to rub away the incoming tension headache as Jensen resisted the urge to kiss his stress away.  
What is wrong with them?  
"Whatever, man. They're probably trying to pull a prank on us. Let's just go to the con, try and act natural for the fans. Alright?" Jensen looked at Jared with slight affection before he shooed it away.  
"Alright, then."


	2. Pinneaples and Straberries

"So…" Jared started in the car, from the backseat as he peered at Jensen through the rear mirror for help to start the conversation.  
"What the hell is going on, Misha?" Jensen turned to Misha with a deadpan, mostly tired and sick of everything that happened today so far, and frankly confused to why that previous thought kind of hurt himself in the feels.  
"I know, I know! You two have your thing to do with the honeymoon and everything, I understand that but you do have responsibilities with the fans and-"  
"Wait a minute, Misha." Jared put his hand up to pause the rambling raven, "Honeymoon?"  
"Yes, Jared. Your honeymoon? You know the thing that comes after the wedding? Yeah, that." Misha glanced at Jared through the rear view mirror with a purely concerned look. "Are you okay sweetie? You've been acting weird all morning." Jared just raised his eyebrows at Misha at the pet name as Jensen had to forcefully shove unknown jealousy back into the depths of his mind. This is getting weird, why does Jensen care?  
"So, where's the, uh, con?" Jensen spoke up, turning to Misha from where his gaze was previously fixated on the passing scenery of Toronto. Jensen was sorta bad at changing the subject in uncomfortable situations.  
"Toronto. Where do you think, Jupiter?" Misha giggled and turned into a large parking lot, filled with sleeping bags, tents and people; &(Like any other convention. Misha drove around back, away from the larger crowd to their assigned entrance, but there were still some fans loitering about. "Okay, shake your sillies out and be all lovey-dovey for the fans, not that I need to ask." Misha cooed and winked playfully as he parked the car and shooed them out after telling them he needs to park first.  
"Uh, okay." They both mumbled as they wobbled out of the car and towards the entrance. They almost made it, so very close, before a fan stopped them. Now this is the test to see if this was a joke Misha or the crew is playing on them(which is not funny, at all)or if this is a spin off of The French Mistake. There's always an escape that if it is, in fact, the latter that Misha paid this fan off or something. They hoped.  
"Excuse me…" The fan walked up determined, but still very shy; like most fans. "I was wondering if your relationship as husbands make playing brothers on TV hard, or, uh, difficult?" Or she could be an actress.  
Probably an actress.  
Jared almost giggled with a warm-soft-lovey-dovey-and-cuddly feeling before batting it away and also batted the urge to punch something to feel manly again after that love-sick wave of emotion. Jensen just pulled his uncomfortable look that he always does, and Jared started to fluster.  
"Well, uh, well you see, uh, uhm… Jensen." He gestured to his 'husband' and Jensen finally unfroze his bitchy resting face before actually trying to form a sentence.  
"I feel that we have both a personal and professional relationship." He stuttered out, grasped Jared's hand and made a bolt to the entrance door. Jared was stunned a bit, then ran with Jensen all the way to their dress/hang-out room.  
"Holy shit we need to do research. Like right now." Jared panted out, a bit tired from running. Jensen agreed wholeheartedly and they spotted a laptop in the far side of the room.  
"Here we go…" Jensen booted up the laptop, his heart beating quicker and quicker as Jared leaned over his shoulder to peek at the screen. Jensen could practically feel Jared's breath on his neck and the scary part was he loved it. What the hell is wrong with him?  
"Uhm." Jensen cleared his throat loudly and Jared backed off, pacing behind the chair that Jensen occupied with the laptop. "Okay, here we are." Jensen mumbled to himself when he got to google, then typed in the first thing that came to mind: Jensen Padalecki. As he wrote that name out, his heart warmed like when a teenager takes the last name of her/his crush and replaces it with her/his own. Like satisfaction, common sense and passion all mixed together. He hit the 'enter' button.  
"Holy shit." Jared muttered over Jensen's shoulder, the shorter man's presence very aware to his mind. "Either these are the best manips I've ever seen or we're…" Jared wanted to finish that sentence, yearned to, but there was still a little 'wait a moment and think about this' beacon in his brain that wouldn't shut up or turn off.  
"Married…" Jensen tested out the word on his lips, and the sweetness that word left him flushed and drunk with emotion. "Jesus."  
"Married." Jared his a small smile that rose to his lips, unsure where these newfound emotions came from but loved how they felt. It's happiness, composure and adrenaline built in one and Jared almost drowned at the concept. "Hey…" Jared wanted to ask him, the supposedly new love of his life, if he too felt these new emotions but was interrupted when a loud knock came from the door.  
"Come in!" Jensen shouted after clearing his throat.  
"Hey guys! Your panel starts in five minutes so I wanted to walk you there." Misha poked his head through the door, and the boys rose to follow him.  
"Sounds good." They said simultaneously.

"So, how's the honeymoon been so far?" The fan blushed through her thickly-rimmed glasses as the rest of the fans screamed out their agreement to her choice of words. This question actually flustered both of them, well because this was the first question at all about their relationship, but they recovered quickly. Before they went on stage, both of them swore they would 'act' because that's what they did, just act through it all. But at this point, neither one of them were acting.  
"The honeymoon is great, like most great days I spend with the hubby." Jared says, and pauses for the screams to die down. "As long as I get my after-sexy-times massage everything's good on my end." Laughter doused the stage, then Jensen spoke up.  
"If the missus is happy, then so am I." Jensen grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck then gave a chuckle when Jared slapped his arm goofily. Jared's response was pretty feminine, though. Jared flipped his hair as he turned to the next side of the stage and everyone giggled at his juvenile tendencies.  
"Next question!" Jared spoke abruptly and smiled small-y when one fan yelled 'someone's in trouble later!' and another 'Jensen is in the doghouse!' as a boy, around the age of fifteen came up to the stage.  
"Hello…" He spoke small-y, but he looked like a jock than anything else.  
"Hey!"  
"Yo."  
"I was wondering, as actors, did your sexuality affect the respect of the people around you?" He paused a moment, "I also have another question after you guys answer this one." Jensen gave a 'I have no idea, ask the smart one' look and gestured to the smart one. Jared thought a moment and bullshitted the answer, like any other smart person.  
"In this business, there are always people that are gay, bisexual, heterosexual, asexual, pan-sexual and even hetero or homo curious. And the list goes on, really." Jared paused, the crowd screeching with agreement and he lightly tapped the mic as a clapping replacement. "With our specific case, we had so much support with all of y'all." Another round of applause as Jared blew kisses to the audience and Jensen tapped over his heart and open-palmily outstretched his arm in gratitude. "With the CW, other cast members and crew. Everyone has been a really great support post for the both of us." Jared rested his hand lovingly on Jensen's knee and Jensen put his hand on top of Jar's hand. Cue the applause. "I really don't think anyone has lost respect for us, rather than gain it. We really do appreciate that." Jared finalized, and looked at Jensen who nodded and smile amiably at him.  
"There was another question?" Jensen looked for the boy, who returned to the mic for one word:  
"Kiss!" Then ran away to his seat again, probably out of embarrassment. Jared was a little frozen, and Jensen was a little too 'into character'.  
Jensen reached over to Jared's face and turned it towards his own, leaving no time for thought as he full on lip-locked with his best friend. The screams and 'woo''s were drowned out by the shocks that were bolting through the two due to the simple press of lips. Jensen noted that Jared smelt mostly of fruit they ate this morning but mostly strawberries and he loved it. Jared was still rather confused about why it feels this good, right, like they were meant to do this and Jensen smelt like pineapples, and he loves it. He felt Jensen's hands capture either side of his flushed cheeks, keeping his head in place and  
Jared melted into it, feeling a cool sensation over his burning red cheeks that only grew hotter at the realization that it was Jensen's wedding ring that was bonded to him. They were smiling like love-sick idiots when they pulled back and lightly bumped foreheads before retracting altogether; but they scooted their chairs closer anyways. The screeching slowly stopped within due time, the smell of pineapples and strawberries mingling in the air until then.


	3. The Memory

"Are you guys sure?" Misha asked, concern lining his voice, "I know the honeymoon thing is still in effect, but I don't remember either of you denying a night out with the cast and crew…" He raised his eyebrow with uncertainty.

"Well, uh, well we're tired, and, uh, we'll catch a cab." Jared stuttered out, squeezing Jensen's hand a little tighter to give him some sort of signal that he needs help with this.

"And, uh, we have a lot of work to do." Jensen spoke, holding a straight-face until Misha laughed loudly and slapped Jensen's shoulder they both comprehended the unwanted innuendo.

"Atta boy!" Misha walked towards his car and waved goodbye to them. "See you guys next week, I guess!"

"Yeah." Jared spoke, then coughed a bit with discomfort. It was all really too much to comprehend; yesterday he loved Jensen like a brother, he would do anything for the green-eyed guy and respected him fullheartedly. But today…

Today is different.

Every time Jensen is around him, hell, every time he even _thinks_ about that chiseled-jaw bastard(which is more than what he admits to)his whole body is warmed to the bone. This feeling of warmth is subtle, but echos loudly and beautifully in his subconscious. There is passion there, but, Jared guesses, that this love-before whatever landed him here happened-was formed with stability and common sense encased with passion and care; that's what he felt now.

Jensen.

Even that single noun gives him a feeling in his gut that couldn't be described better than love; his eyes, hair, hands, lips, jawline, stomach, arms, thighs, calves, ears- _everything_ , is just so perfect to him. It's the best feeling he's ever felt. This sensation is mutual between the two 'love birdies' and without a doubt earnest. Real. He felt a squeezing sensation coming from his hand, the cold of his ring pushing lightly into the skin on his left ring finger.

"Jared? Quit spacing out." Jensen gave a breathless laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, Jensen was doing the same thing Jared was doing and couldn't bat away the sensation, nor did he want to. Jared understood at that moment, the feeling is mutual.

"Yeah," Jared smiled down to his own companion and waved down a taxi.

"Okay, what the hell is going on." Jensen blurted out as soon as they entered their flat, heading to the kitchen but stopping halfway to look at his friend.

"I don't know! This is all… weird." Jared threw himself on the couch, grabbed and hugged it to his chest; like he was trying to hide his heart. Jensen turned to expect Jared being his goofy self, but found him sprawled out on the couch, a cushion pressed modestly to his chest with an adorable look to his features. Jensen felt a happiness rise within him, a pure white and weightless happiness.

"What is this?" Jared giggled, pressing his pillow up to his bare chest as Jensen chuckled and smiled at his soon-to-be-hopefully fiance, then opened the velvet box revealing a silver ring, delicate with all it's eccentricities. "No!" Jared smiled broadly and gasped in surprise, his shaky fingers covering his face as he and Jensen sat up straight now, facing their loves.

"Don't tell me that's a no!" He joked, and Jared was shaking all over now with excitement. Jensen wanted to burn this memory into his head; Jared's smile, dimples, multi-colored eyes, his floppy hair that he always loves to play with, the contrast of his tanned skin against the pure white sheets and how he's pulling the sheets all the way up to cover his chest-like some sort of virgin Mary(but Jensen knew best that Jared was no virgin, though), and Jared's expression of pure love and how that expression is all his-all of it is his.

"Yes! Oh my god yes!" Jared dropped the sheet to reveal his toned chest as Jensen grasped his left hand gently, like this big hand was the most delicate and precious flower to him and took the ring out of the box and lovingly slid the ring over his lips, then Jared blushed and he looked so happy as the ring was situated on the proper finger on his left hand.

"I hope you love me, that ring was expensive." Jensen joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I will always love you Jensen. Always." Jared threw his arms around Jensen's muscular shoulders and kissed him like he meant it.

"Jensen?!"

"Jensen?!"

"JENSEN YOU IDIOT WAKE UP!" Jared screamed, more panicked than angered. Jensen hit the deck five minutes ago and was just currently regaining consciousness. Jared knew that yelling at him wouldn't do him any good. Jared looked down at Jensen, who's head was currently residing on Jared's lap as a pillow. Jared's hands were encasing his face, rubbing circles over the soft skin of his temples. Jared took a deep breath as those green eye stayed open and didn't flutter closed again. Keen instinct took over as he pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's forehead and then his cheeks when he realized just what he was doing-it just felt right. "Come on, sweetie." Jared's voice was soft now, easing the brain-killing migraine Jensen just experienced.

"Oh my god." Jensen's blurry vision finally stopped wobbling enough to focus on the multi-coloured eyes that were staring down at him in concern. That was stressful. The pain quickly faded away when he looked at Jared's face, the same face he saw in that memory.

"Are you okay?" Jared twisted his face a bit in worry when Jensen just sat up and shook his head a bit.

"Yeah, uh, yeah I think so." Jensen stretched his back and Jared stood up to get him a glass of water. "Thanks." He muttered when the brunet lent him a hand up onto his feet and gave him water. "What happened?"

"Well you just hit the floor and were passed out with a doofy smile on your face for five minutes." Jared's voice was strained as he tried to keep the his answer carefree but he just sounded constipated as his worry bleeded into his answer. Jensen leaned onto the taller for a moment, and Jared's hand fit into the small of Jensen's back before he even thought to do so and lead the wobbly man to the couch. "What the hell happened, dude?"

"I.." Jensen was just as confused about this as Jared was. What the hell was that? A memory? Sure as hell not his own. He tried to weigh the options: Tell jared he had some type of flashback featuring their engagement or not? "I'm not sure…" He settled with indecisiveness, at least until he could work this out properly.

"Come on, J. Tell me you look white as a ghost." Jared pried softly, like he was trying to get a child to admit taking the cookies out of a jar that wasn't his.

"Well…" Jensen started, trying to look anywhere but those multi colored eyes, that didn't look as beautiful as they did before he passed out. "I think it was a memory."

"A memory?" Jared tasted the word, seeing if it settled well for an explanation. He knitted his eyebrows together in non-satisfaction. "Memories don't make you pass out, Jensen."

"Well… It was sort of an intense memory."

"Like what?"

"It was about you-us. I guess."

Jared was still for a moment, trying to asses the information. "What were we doing…?" Jared asked-although he didn't want to know but he needed to know. They were in this together and as Jensen's best friend he also needed to carry half of the burden with him.

"We were sorta in bed-"

"Ew! I don't want to know now." Jared cringed backwards, and Jensen tried to shoo away a prickly feeling in his heart as Jared said those words-like he wanted to cry. But he didn't, he chuckled.

"Not like that, Jar. It was the morning. The morning a proposed to you, I guess."

"Oh." Jared was at a loss for words, like everything he knew was being tossed around and jumbled up. These feelings and emotions were not his, and now if memories were being tossed into the mix this would be very bad for both of them. "This is very bad." He announced his thoughts, and Jensen looked confused.

"What? I thought we already established we're marrie-"

"No, Jensen that's not it." Jared looked straight into his best friend's eyes and really felt something unique and simple. He sighed. "Okay, we can admit now that we have these 'feelings' about each other now that aren't our own-at least not ourselves own." Jensen nodded grimly. "Now if memories are thrown into the mix we may start to forget who we are, and where we came from." Jared took a pause and Jensen pushed his eyebrows in even deeper confusion. "Personalities and emotions are developed from memories, Jen. We may 'regress' into the Jared and Jensen that were here before the jump." Jared gestured to a photo in clarification-that seemed to be taken on the water with Jared smile-kissing Jensen on the cheek in a loving manner. "Regress into them."

"Oh." Jensen sighed and stood up, "I think we need a drink."


End file.
